pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandre (anime)
Lysandre is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts, who is the leader of Team Flare. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. Personality Lysandre is a calm, respected man, who works together with the scientists of his own laboratory, the Lysandre Labs, in order to craft many products to create a better future. Despite his somewhat friendly behavior, deep down lies a dark man working with Team Flare to capture Zygarde with red core, who escaped from his lab, and with the blue core, who is reported to be seen at Terminus Cave. Malva, who works with Lysandre, is somewhat intrigued he managed to get a hold of Alain, who is obeying his every command. He's also appears to developed interest in Ash Ketchum and his Greninja's ability of Bond Phenomenon. Lysandre is able to realize that some people won't trust him right away shown with Ash because of his interference with capturing Squishy a.k.a Z1 along with him knowing that Ash will figure out his true nature on his own. In the past, he helped many people, along with his top scientists. Since those humans were too greedy and arrogant, Lysandre changed his motive; he longs to destroy the world and change it, to have a beautiful world meant for the chosen ones. He also believes the humans have domesticated Pokémon, which made their battling instinct forgotten. Biography Some time ago, Lysandre and his scientists offered help to people, who were devastated. However, those people became arrogant and even demanded Lysandre to give more supplies. This made Lysandre incredibly disillusioned at the humanity and, joined by his scientists, decided to destroy the flawed world and create a new one.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! When Alain was searching for more Mega Stones in a ruin, Lysandre, who took the Ampharosite from the ruin, approached Alain and offered a place by his side, including a Charizardite and a Mega Stone for Alain. Alain battled Lysandre, using his Charmeleon against Lysandre's Pyroar. Since he believed Lysandre's words "to achieve greatness, one must become the strongest", Alain accepted Lysandre's proposal.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Acts Lysandre was first seen observing some data in his lab, pleased Alain is going to Hoenn to gather more data about Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Lysandre later appeared in person, in Hoenn, when his Pyroar interrupted the battle between Alain's Mega Chairzard X and Steven's Mega Metagross. He apologized to Steven Stone for interrupting the battle and said to Alain that Steven is the Champion of the Hoenn region. He then introduced himself to Steven and said that he is Alain's boss. Seeing Steven had a part of the ancient slab, Lysandre showed his part of the slab and they managed to activate a portal, reaching up to the a temple in the sky. There, they saw a giant crystal, a megalith. Lysandre had his scientists analyze the megalith, but a Rayquaza appeared, Mega Evolved and started attacking, causing the megalith to vanish. For the next task, Lysandre asked Alain to accompany Steven and go to Rustboro City, for close to that city there are reports of the megalith. After Alain and Steven battled Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre (who were defeated by Mega Rayquaza), Lysandre sent his team to retrieve the megalith, which was taken to Kalos, into his laboratory. However, Alain also asked Lysandre to give him a chance to train, to become the strongest. Lysandre accepted and took Alain to Kalos, where he trained long and hard.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Just when Mairin and Steven came to Kalos to find Alain, Alain went under hardcore training and Lysandre offered up a match of ten Mega Evolution trainers, but let knew if Alain was defeated even in one battle, Alain would have to give the Key Stone and Mega Stone. Lysandre saw Mairin and Steven had come to the laboratory and greeted them, allowing Mairin to watch Alain's battle, while he discussed the matters with Steven, about the megalith. Steven was concerned about the megalith, but Lysandre assured it was kept safe, so Groudon, Kyogre or Rayquaza cannot reach it. As Alain defeated the ninth challenger, Lysandre sent Malva in to fight, who had an interest in Alain. After an intense battle, Alain defeated Malva, earning respect from Lysandre, but heard some shocking news from his laboratory. Lysandre came to the Pokémon Center and saw Mairin's Chespie got affected by some strange light and promised to Mairin they will find a means to cure Chespie. Malva, however, smiled, for she sees Lysandre's real motive for having Alain by his side.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Lysandre was seen watching every move Team Flare was making and discussing matters with the head scientist, Xerosic. He also seemed to be really interested in Squishy and Z-2 as he looked through their data and also wanted his team to capture both of them.XY094: From A to Z!XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Alain contacted Lysandre, who was grateful at the data Alain had sent about Mega Evolution. Alain asked about Chespie and Mairin, but Lysandre reported nothing had changed - Mairin is still lying close to Chespie, who glows with a green light.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Lysandre watched with Xerosic how Mable and Aliana, along with Team Flare grunts, attempted to capture Z-2. Xerosic was furious to see Mable and Aliana failed to capture Z-2, but Lysandre permitted his disciple to be sent to help in capturing Z-2. After Alain had defeated Z-2, Mable captured the being and reported to the base, pleasing Lysandre and Xerosic. Once Z-2 had arrived, Xerosic looked at it in its cage, claiming Zygarde was in his possession.XY107: An Explosive Operation! After more testing, Lysandre allowed Xerosic to launch the final part of the project.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Xerosic reported the experiment he was conducting was a success. Lysandre logged off and turned to Z-2 (who was terrified), claiming "its turn will have to wait", then left.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Lysandre was talking to a man inside a building at the Lumiose Conference and was grateful for the special lounge they set up to watch the Kalos League Finals. He soon got a call on a Holo Caster that his subordinate, a Team Flare admin, was holding, from Xerosic, who reported they were making final preparations for the plan. Lysandre told Xerosic to reply once those preparations were done. Later on at night, he met Ash and introduced himself. He discussed the capability of Ash's Greninja to take on its different form in battle, claiming it would be a valuable power to advance towards the future. Ash promised to go to him to tell more about Greninja's ability, after the Kalos League finals, which made Lysandre glad. Lysandre wished Ash luck in the finals and walked away. After his conversation with Ash, Lysandre was shown with an annoyed expression, before turning towards the Lumiose Gym and smirked. Lysandre later talked to Mairin, promising the next day Alain will have the Mega Evolution energy needed to cure Chespie. This made Mairin ecstatic about the good news. The next day, Lysandre was seated in a private viewing box inside the Lumiose Conference's stadium with a glass window, along with Mairin and the Team Flare Admin, and watched as Ash and Alain walked towards the battlefield for their match in the Kalos League finals.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Lysandre was watching the Kalos League finals and noted how Alain and Ash's Pokémon were quite fine and powerful. Lysandre was also contacted by Xerosic and commented how once the League was over, the whole world will have their attention at the events that were bound to happen in Lumiose City.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Lysandre continued watching the battle with Mairin. However, shortly before Alain won the match, Lysandre left and came inside the Prism Tower. There, Xerosic reported how they were ready to start the plan. Lysandre allowed it and urged Z-2 to become stronger. Lysandre and Xerosic went atop the Prism Tower, where they were delighted to see Z-2, Zygarde, using the power to summon roots throughout the city and causing chaos. Lysandre commented that was the day a new, more beautiful world, would be formed.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! With the chaos spreading through the Lumiose City, Lysandre made a broadcast to the entire world. He made it clear he was Team Flare's leader and they would rebuild the world. He showed Zygarde, who was angry at humans and Pokémon, the latter which Lysandre claimed as fools, who will not share anything and will fight over something they cannot grasp. He claimed in such a fight, only the strong ones survive, hence why he wanted to build a world without theft and fighting. He claimed to reach that goal, he needed to reduce the amount of human lives, to let only the chosen ones live. Thus, Lysandre claimed he, his organization and Zygarde would pass on the punishment. Eventually, Alain showed up and demanded answers from Lysandre. Lysandre explained Alain's work made Lysandre closer to achieve the global peace, by having Zygarde dispose of the unwanted people in the world. Alain was shocked and pointed out what kind of a peace is to destroy the city, reminding Lysandre wanted to protect the people. Lysandre explained he only wanted to protect the chosen ones. Just then, he noticed the other Zygarde, Z-1, arrived to the top of Prism Tower. Alain reminded Lysandre's words how one should grow stronger to protect something. Instead, Lysandre asked what Alain was actually protecting, since with each day passing, the world becomes a worse place. He also showed Ash and his Pokémon, who were cuffed up in the air unconscious. When Ash and Pikachu woke up, Ash asked Lysandre what was going on and to let him and the others go. Lysandre apologized for the rough treatment, but refused to free them. Still, he thought Ash could be a chosen one.XY132: A Towering Takeover! As Ash and his Pokémon were still held captive along with watching the horror and destruction, Lysandre explained he wanted to use Zygarde's power to destroy Kalos, a fury that represented Team Flare's anger. He also thought the other Zygarde, Z-1, would also join them. Lysandre noted that he was only using the Mega Evolution energy to take control of the Order Pokémon, not to cure Chespie. He was intrigued how beautiful the end of the world looked like. Alain was devastated by this revelation, but Lysandre noted his desire to protect Mairin and Chespie was noble. Lysandre was also intrigued by the power Ash and his Greninja had and wanted to control them both to help him remake Kalos. He had two devices sent up their to control them, but then Ash synchronized with Greninja and was freed. Lysandre was intrigued by the Bond Phenomenon power, explaining Ash and Greninja could lead the chosen ones in the new world. Ash refused and demanded Lysandre to battle him. With Alain turning against Lysandre, the latter had no choice but to battle them, claiming it is a shame Alain turned on him. Thus, he equipped himself with devices for the battle. Hearing Xerosic captured Zygarde, Lysandre was even more pleased the peace could be established even sooner. Ash asked what kind of a peace was it and was told Lysandre wanted to destroy the world and modify it, to form a peace without suffering. He told sacrifices like these were needed for a better tomorrow, which Ash and Alain wouldn't see. With his orange glasses on, Lysandre sent his Pyroar and Shiny Gyarados, the latter which Lysandre Mega Evolved. Lysandre's Pyroar battled Ash's Pokémon and countered their moves, as Pyroar launched Hyper Beam on Ash-Greninja's Cut and to stop Noivern's Dragon Claw and Hawlucha's Karate Chop with Fire Fang. As Mega Gyarados stopped Alain's Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw with Stone Edge, Hawlucha managed to use Karate Chop on Pyroar, who was defeated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Lysandre called Pyroar back and had Mega Gyarados continue the battle.XY133 Lysandre continued battling Ash and Alain, as his Mega Gyarados defeated Ash's Pokémon, one by one. He stated the power of the Mega Evolution came from fighting instincts the Pokémon had, but claimed it was forgotten, due to humans domesticating Pokémon. He still thought if such a power was to be released, the Pokémon will claim a new power. Ash and Alain denied that, though Lysandre tempted the latter to prove which statement is true. Continuing the battle, Ash promised he would teach Lysandre power comes from loving Pokémon and helping each other, rather than from fighting instincts. With Ash-Greninja and Pikachu left, Lysandre wondered if Ash had much to offer. Just as Mega Gyarados launched Hyper Beam, Malva had her Mega Houndoom stop the attack, as she defecated from Team Flare. Lysandre was surprised, as Malva sided with the children and explained the future rested on the children, as the adults could simply guide them to create a better tomorrow. Lysandre frowned and had Mega Gyarados launch Incinerate. Ash-Greninja countered the attack with Water Shuriken, while Ash stated the world belonged to humans and Pokémon, and lectures him that he has no right to take away everyone's future by destroying it. Malva also asked Lysandre to surrender and give the future to the children; Lysandre refused, stating he was also naive like that a long time ago. Once Clemont disabled the control system and freed Z-2 from control, Lysandre was intrigued.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Although his Gyarados was finally defeated, Lysandre still refused to give up. He took some steps behind, which shocked Alain, Malva and Ash. He jumped down, claiming the world would still be changed; Greninja tried to grab him with the tongue, but failed.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Just as the group managed to stop the megalith, Lysandre stood on the top of it. He announced he would destroy the world, even if it meant to sacrifice his life to do it, stating they won't stop him. Since Lysandre had a device to control the megalith, Clemont pointed out they needed to attack it. Squishy and Z-2 interfered and transformed into a giant form. Lysandre noted how surprising it was that Zygarde revealed its final form, wondering what would it do about the world, which was manipulated by humans and their greed. However, Zygarde chose to fight the megalith and pushed it away. After Pikachu, Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard destroyed his device, Lysandre became even more shocked how "his perfect plan failed". Zygarde was able to destroy the artificial creature, which ended in Lysandre's defeat. Before he was pulled into a green portal and died, Lysandre yelled "it was not over yet" thus bringing an end to Team Flare.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Pokémon On hand Controlled Trivia *Lysandre, like Giovanni, is the boss of the organization that actually owns a Pokémon; all the other ones only controlled Pokémon and have never shown to he caught one. *Lysandre is the second person to own a Shiny Gyarados, the first being Lance. *Alike Cyrus, Lysandre is the second villainous team leader to die onscreen. Gallery XY136 18.png|Lysandre's remote gets destroyed. XY136 20.png|Lysandre meets his demise. See also *Lysandre (Adventures) *Lysandre (Generations) References Category:Team Flare Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists